A motor is main part for motion control. With the development of science and technology, multi-shaft servo motors should be controlled at the same time, such as spindle drive, and X, Y shaft drive for feeding of numerical control milling machine; spindle drive, and X, Y, Z shaft drive for feeding of numerical control milling machine. However, for robot and robot hand, a plurality of shelves should be controlled.
No control chip of multi-shaft servo motor has been disclosed in prior art. Accordingly, a control chip of single shaft servo motor has been used to control each shelf respectively. Wherein, LM628, and LM629 square wave brushless motor position control chip, IR2102 sine wave brushless motor velocity control chip, which have perfect performance, are the most representative.
The LM628 motion control chip recommend by National Semiconductor of US and MCX314 series motion control chip recommend by Plenty Island of Japan can be called as positions loop servo control chip, and also can be used for upper control of a servo unit. However, actually, such chips comprise no lower control link, such as motor vector control, motor velocity control and moment closed loop control. Such chips have low integration degree, and their functions can be replaced by DPS completely, so have small meanings.
When employing a control system of single shaft servo motor in prior art to control each shelf respectively, asynchrony is easy to come out. Accordingly, a control system of multi-shaft servo motor which can control a plurality of shelves at the same time is urgently needed.